30 Themes Shaina & Milo
by Ariadne-Labrys
Summary: I worked these themes based on the ones provided by the saintseiyayaoi community at lj. They're finished and are related to Milo & Shaina, though other characters may appear. Not all are related, yet some are and don't follow a special order.
1. If Ever Happens

**If Ever Happens**

**Theme**: # 2 Mask 

Athena had created the masks for her Korês in order to protect them. People in Sanctuary had always believed the reason for them was to hide who those same women were so they would become warriors instead. No one would ever understand such a thing. What did they need to be protected from? Were they not strong and courageous?

Milo could not understand any of that; and there was no one who could explain it to him. At some point in the place's history, rumours had spread that those wearing the masks had to forget their pasts and become worthy of their goddess and companions.

Again, that was something Milo was far from understanding. It did not matter all the times his friends had tried to explain the reason to him.

That morning in particular, the man was more intrigued than ever. Aioria had awoken his curiosity after a conversation the two had had. Leo had mentioned having seen Shaina's face sometime. Aioria had also said how much he would have loved that face if only it had been Marin's. Milo remembered he had laughed at the other.

He was not laughing at the moment.

Milo remembered having asked Aioria about Shaina's face. The man had told him it was just a matter of—curiosity. He could not lie to himself anyways. He could have given anything just to see that very face—once at least.

It had been Aioria's moment of laughter. Leo had been suspicious of Milo for a while now. He had seen Scorpio looking at Shaina sideways or when he thought no one was noticing. Hence, he tried his best to describe the woman accurately. Even if Milo was so determined to keep pretending not to be paying attention to it whatsoever. Aioria knew he was listening carefully.

After many a day and a night without knowing exactly the reasons for his unease, Milo decided to walk to the women's area. They could not have said anything to him given his position at Sanctuary, so he was not troubled at all. Yet—he feared meeting her.

The anxiety of the encounter took him over. Motionless, Milo stood before the cottage door. Frozen at the thought of the unexpected.

"Who's there?!" the woman yelled from the inside. Scorpio was not sure about what to answer, but did not withdraw regardless.

"Scorpio Saint, what are you doing here?" the woman asked as soon as she opened the door and saw him standing before her. Her smooth yet powerful voice made him wonder about the whole situation.

"I want to see your face, Ophiuchus." He answered boldly, not sure about what would come to him, whether it was a punch or a kick; he did not know.

Behind her mask, Shaina's brows rose. The Korê would have never expected such a reaction from a Gold Saint, much less Milo, whose fame spoke for him. However, she did not remove the object from her face. He would have to kill her to do so—that, she thought—if he actually could.

"No." She answered bluntly. The woman did not care it was a Golden Saint who had said he wanted to see her face. Equally daring, she tried to close the door.

The man stretched his arm, keeping the door opened; stopping her in her attempts to close it. Feeling awkward, Milo forced the door opened and looked at her at what seemed to be her eyes.

"I really need to see your face, Shaina." He said in a pleading voice, this time.

The Amazon remained silent. First, Milo's voice had sounded more like an order; now he was actually asking her to do it; and realised Milo was not trying to fool her. Shaina was not going to make it so easy for him. Her curiosity was growing within, making her think carefully about her next step.

"You're a Gold Saint, Scorpio; do as you please." Shaina stepped aside leaving an empty spot for Milo to come closer. That was, she thought, Milo's time to prove himself to her. Seiya and Aioria had seen her face by mistake. If only it had all been different—

Milo could not respond to her words. The quiet, absurd acceptance in her voice was a greater insult than having hit him. She must have been staring back at him, he thought. Maybe, laughing at him or—what if her expression was different? Or was it as beautiful and peaceful as Aioria had described it for him?

Scorpio walked away, leaving the cottage behind him. He did not take the mask off, nor dared to force her to do so. If he ever saw her face, he wanted it to be by her own will. One of these days, perhaps, but at least not on that one. His steps led him back to the Temples, then to Athena's, where he knelt before the statue.

"Forgive me, my Lady." He whispered, not finding more words to explain himself before her. A turmoil of thoughts were reaching him. Shaina's attitudes, words, actions, things; the meaning of which he could not determine.

When going back to Scorpio, however, he took a final look at the statue; thinking on how many other ruthless men like him had actually forced themselves on the Amazons; bringing nothing but dishonour to them. How brave those same women must have been and should still be so no one tried it.

Milo breathed deeply while finally entering Scorpio. The feeling he had now was that of someone pleased with himself.

Finally he had understood it all—and was willing to wait in case she chose to show him her face.

Shaina, on the other hand, stayed at the front door looking at the landscape before her. Seeing how the silhouette of the Saint disappeared eventually. The woman smiled and took her mask off; allowing the empty place before her, the sight of her face. After all Milo was not as reckless as some people had said. A few minutes later, she was walking back in.


	2. Chained

**Chained**.

**Theme**: # 15 Chains

**Warnings**: Both characters speak here. First one, then the other. Milo begins.

You've chained me. I know. I only need to see you and I know I can walk after you without looking back. I can give my faith up just for a moment with you. For these moments.

I want to believe you understand it. I so want you to do so, but even when you don't wear your mask anymore, there's still an obstacle between us. I've never been able to cross that invisible wall. I've tried so hard—truly hard. Sometimes, I even wonder why you are with me. But well, you know me, don't you? I'm the perfect assassin before my enemies, yet when I'm with you—I'm a child. A servant willing to please his Mistress' every word. That's the way I feel for you.

**----------------**

Why do you look at me like that, my Love? Your eyes can't deceive me. Your eyes don't trust. Do they tell you not to believe me? What can I do for you to trust in me? So you won't think of old ghosts that have nothing to do with us. I surrendered to you that night when you said you wanted a life with me. I didn't know what that meant back then, yet I believed in you. You don't tell lies. You wouldn't lie to me.

We're cursed, my Love. I know that. Our love is so grand, so pure, yet we can't seem to see it. You wouldn't believe me if I said 'I love you', would you? I would never trust those eyes which can pretend so fine. But now…you're looking at me in such a strange way…it's like your mind is coming and going in a world where I don't belong. I see your fears. And I cry for that.

**----------------**

What did you see in me, Shaina? Seiya and Aioria were after you. Both of them were. And your heart was theirs once. I can live with that. I can pretend they're your past while I'm your present and your future. I wish I could be oblivion so they would disappear from our lives.

I can't think of the moment when I fell for you. All I know is that it simply happened. I pray to the goddess every day and thank her for allowing me this joy of being with you. I wish you would see the happiness you've given me. Even if that were a lie. I'm happy.

**----------------**

I wish you'd trust me, Milo. You held me in your arms once and I knew I was lost. I knew I was chained to you. Oh yes you would say they'd held me as well, I was hurt and they tried to help me out. I know Milo you believe I have feelings for them. You'll never know if I did. I'll never tell you that. Don't want more shadows between us.

Remember the day I took my mask off so you would see my face? Only you have seen me taking my mask off willingly. For you, I've taken my chances and have decided to give myself an opportunity. I do remember that day. The glow in your eyes; that soft smile in your lips, and the strength of the kiss that followed. How can you not believe me?

**----------------**

"It's time to go to bed, isn't it?"

"I'll walk you to your cottage, then."

"I want to stay…I hope that's ok with you?"

"Of course."

**--------------**

I do remember…your big bright green eyes staring back at me as if I could be the greatest thing in your life. That day I believed. That day you chained me to you with your love.

**----------------**

And you've chained me to you, with yours.


	3. Toi, I, Nosotros

**Toi...I...Nosotros**

**Theme**: # 21 The Thrill of the Forbidden

**Warnings**: None. Another silly thing. A poem in three languages.

Je veux te toucher…

always

aiempre

toujours

…and that you touch me as well…

siempre

toujours

always

…quiero besarte…

tout de suite

ahora mismo

right now

…et que tu m'embrasses…

all the time

tous les temps

todo el tiempo

…I wish I could tell you the secrets my heart hides…

…te dire que je pense à toi…

….que no quiero dejar de hacerlo…

I want

te sentir

disfrutarte

to own you

en todo momento

every day

chaque nuit

Pero tú eres Oro

Et je suis argent

and that makes you unreachable

**Interdit **

** Prohibido **

**Forbidden **


	4. Not What You Think

**Not what you think.**

**Theme**: # 23 Requiem

"Why did you have to lie to me, Shaina?!" Milo yells at me.

I have to hold my breath when I feel his rage upon me. I have never seen Milo as angry as he is now. How did he find out, anyways? That was my secret. No one had the right to tell him about them seeing my face. It was my shame to bear. Yet he's heard the tale.

There's no point on blaming others. Seiya had split my mask into two. Then I'd taken it in front of him myself—and Aioria saw me as well. Of course! Aioria! My mind screams while I clench my fists. Milo and Aioria had spent that entire afternoon together—so many days ago, and it's today when he could not stand it anymore and had finally said something.

"It wasn't their fault Milo…it was mine…"

He won't listen. He is not. I can see him now, sitting before me, seeing me without actually seeing me. I came to him willingly, I remember. He accepted me without questioning. The only thing he'd ever asked me was who'd seen my face. And I lied. Milo has loved me from the first day. He opened his House and his heart to me. I've responded to that because I wanted to. I wanted to be part of his life—of his being.

"Stop defending them!"

He's angry. Humiliated. I can't do anything to help him. I just wish things were different. But my wishes aren't enough and I feel angry myself—angry at me, at him, at this bloody mask that has only caused me trouble. But he won't know that—I'm still who I am.

"Why, Milo! You're just like any other man!"

If his pride is hurt, then I'll kill it so everything can return to normal. He's a scorpion, and anger doesn't last much on them.

"Where are you going?" I ask while I see him leaving.

"You're wrong, Shaina!" he yells and turns to look at me, "I'm not like any other man…I'm worse!"

" Milo…"


	5. His Truth

**His Truth.**

**Theme**: # 25 The Truth

_'I love you, Shaina!' _

Yes, Milo had said that many times before and she'd never believed him. Why should she believe him now? Maybe, she thought, this time was different because he'd said it in front of everybody, the night before. Maybe, it was the tone of his voice, his droopy eyes, his whole self revealing his honesty more than ever before. Or-it was the simple fact that she loved him back?

Shaina stopped walking to her cottage and changed her path, going up the ancient steps to the Eighth Temple. The woman thought she could find him in the Temple, but found him outside. Shaina walked towards him, embracing him as she reached him. Hiding her face in his chest. She wanted to believe his truth.

"Ditto, Milo."

The Saint hugged her back, smiling. Not needing anything else from her.


	6. Confessions

**Confessions**

**Themes**: # 1 Goddess/Deity, #14 Thirteen Years, #17 Desire / Ambitions, #20 Survivor, #30 Dagger

**Warnings: ** Shaina doesn't appear as a character in this story, but Aioria does. However, Shaina and Milo are still the main characters in this list of themes.

The rumours had spread around Sanctuary like wildfire. Milo had always known how it had all been for Aioria, for he had abandoned the young Leo himself. Milo never believed what had been said about Aioros, though. However, Selek had taken him far from the mess and the confusion of the sacred place and with time, he had stopped worrying about his childhood friend.

Aioria however, had endured his self-imposed way of living and had lived accordingly for many a year. The treason had been only discovered when Athena had arrived at Sanctuary and had brought light and truth to the place. It was not a secret either that Aioria now shared his life with the Eagle Amazon. It never was something hidden that their friendship had turned into love.

It was in the middle of these thoughts that Milo found himself.

Dark times, that was what they had been without Athena. The old masters had known it all the time. That had been the reason for Nivoe taking Camus away and Selek doing the same with him. It had been the same reason for the prohibition regarding the Amazon's masks that had become so troublesome for him.

"Stop thinking, Scorpio. It doesn't do you any good." Said Aioria from behind.

"Could you tell me then, why is it that I can't help it messing up my reality and the Amazons' as if they were the same thing?" the man answered, shaking his head.

Aioria was trying to find an answer, although he knew there was none. He had found himself in the same situation with different people.

"I'm not of help, old friend. Many years have passed since everything happened and I still can't figure it out."

Milo smiled faintly, nodding, moving on his rocky seat to give Aioria some space to seat. "I should stop thinking Aioria…it truly doesn't do me any good." For many a minute, the two men remained silently watching the landscape before them. The light blue of the sky ending in the depth of the ocean's. "How did you do it, Aioria?"

"Do what, Milo?"

"Have a life with Eagle."

Aioria did not answer for like it had happened with the first question, he did not have a response. Marine had been his companion for years. First friends, then lovers; she had always been there for him. Marine had been his world, even when he knew he would never dare to say it in front of Athena.

"When you left with your Master she became my friend, Milo…I guess that's been the basis for our relationship. Why do you ask?"

It was now Milo's time to be silent. His head was in such a mayhem—so was his heart. He needed to understand why among everything else, he could not get Shaina out of his being.

"I…" Milo hesitated, "it's like I am the only one who hasn't seen her face, right after the battle against Poseidon."

Aioria laughed. Loudly and truthfully. Milo sounded so hurt by such a silly thing, he could nothing but being sympathetic.

"Shaina…I see." Aioria said, still trying to catch his breath. Milo felt awkward. Being the situation so uncanny for both of them who had not shared a conversation like the one they were having. " Milo, why does it trouble you?"

"I don't know…" the man answered, "maybe there's nothing else that I want, just to see her face…" he said while he turned to look at Aioria. The Leo saint could see Milo flustered by the passion he had hidden in his heart. "She has become an obsession—I…" Milo continued saying.

"You've never stopped caring for her, have you?" Milo stared at Aioria in disbelief. Leo remembered then, he thought. Milo had always known he had told Aioria about it, since the first time they had seen the new amazons coming into Sanctuary by the same time they had entered in the place themselves. Scorpio could recall telling the other about the aloof warrior he had fallen for as a child. All the once forgotten conversation came back to him, recreating a bond between them. "Yes Milo, I remember you telling me about her knifing in your heart and your words about her being the goddess you could worship for Athena wasn't even here."

"Aioria…"

"It's been too long for you to have it all still inside. Have you talked to her?"

"I don't even think I could even do that, Aioria. I've heard the rumours, no one had hidden it that Shaina had confessed her love to Seiya during his fight against Poseidon—even you have been a witness." Scorpio turned to look back at the scenery in front of him. He had said everything he needed to say. Aioria had always known and he didn't need to repeat it to anyone.

"Her eyes are beautiful, Milo. They're so full of life and there's a flame that shines behind them. Her power makes her a fearful warrior and she has proven she loves Athena more than she actually loves Pegasus. And her hair, Milo…it falls down her back like a waterfall of emerald. You should get closer to her, she smells like angels must smell."

"Why are you telling me this?" Milo asked interrupting the other man.

"Because even you need to taste a bit of happiness, my friend. Shaina is not the heartless person everybody thinks, and despite her mask, she's still a woman underneath it."

"She would never accept me, that much I know."

"Why do you say that, Milo?"

"She's been the goddess I've worshiped since I was a child. I have loved her in silence, but her heart is Seiya's, not mine. I can't fight against fate and I can't ask for what I'll never have. Who would love a Scorpion who can only spill venom around him? I can only kill, Aioria. I was born to give death, not love. Shaina would never survive her love for Pegasus. Have you seen her wounds?" The man said so painfully, that it almost made Aioria weep. Milo on the other hand, was already standing, feeling so tired, he could not even believe himself, and what he had been saying. "What I want is irrelevant, for I can only serve Athena, while Shaina is the blade that will always make my heart bleed. Her face is forbidden. Her name is forbidden and it's almost a sin to say it. And I'm just a stupid man who can face any enemy, but can't face a woman."

Aioria stood up quickly, taking Milo in his arms, letting him cry freely. He knew what it meant. Milo had been as lonesome as he had been himself, with the difference that his pain and his problems were common knowledge. Milo had been the one truly alone, while he could always share his life with Marine and Seiya.

"There, there Milo…" he whispered, caressing the man's hair. He knew he would never see Milo crying for anyone in his life again. He had only seen him cry twice and for the ones he truly loved. This time, however, he knew Milo's tears had a reason and it was Milo's own foolishness what did not let him act.

It was also true that he did not know what Shaina thought or felt. And being the situation like that, what hope could Milo have?


	7. Revelations

**Revelations**

**Themes**: # 5 Overflow, # 7 Atonement, # 8 If Only I Could Make You Mine,# 10 Our / Their World,# 16 Kiss

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya doesn't belong to me.

**Warnings: ** Surprisingly, this story has ended up linked to most of the other themes except for "A Poem in Three Languages" and "Not What You Think", hence, if there's something you don't understand, I suggest you go back to my stories related to the themes.

For many a day and a night, Shaina had reflected on Milo's visit to her a while ago. The saint had asked to show him her face. He had not demanded it, nor had he tried to do it by force, which was something, she could not truly comprehend. There was a fact in her life, too many a man had already seen her face. The woman laughed at the though of it, the mask behind on the old table in her log cabin.

Seiya did it after he had just won his Pegasus Cloth. Then it had been Aioria in the garden behind the Japanese hospital. Then, she remembered, it had been the five bronze saints during the battle against Poseidon. Shaina frowned and twisted her nose in a funny way at the thought of that.

Even Athena had told her she did not have to follow the rule anymore and had announced the removal of the law from Sanctuary's rules. Yet, she had decided to continue wearing it. Seiya was a memory from a past she now saw far from her. And Milo—the man had come to her place, and had asked her to let him see her face.

Why was he so attracted to it, she thought, knowing for sure she was not to find an answer.

The woman did not stop to think it twice as her master used to tell her she should do—in a matter of fact, she never followed that advice—and took her mask, putting it on her face before leaving her small house.

Shaina looked for the path behind the Houses as a shortcut to arrive at the Eighth Temple quickly. The woman stood for a moment in front of the place, admiring the place. There was nothing special in the place, she noticed. Maybe it was not a feature of the Scorpios to be particularly handsome. The woman giggled, taking that last thought back. If there was something everybody could say about Milo was that he was handsome.

Lost in her thoughts she was when she felt the cosmos of the owner of the place, menacingly telling her she was an intruder. Shaina turned just in time to see the man standing at the entrance of the private rooms of the Temple. She stood for a moment there, becoming aware of the slight amount of poison the cosmos had in it. Closing her eyes as to allow that cosmos recognise her and allow her in the place.

"What are you doing here?" he asked when he finally saw her amidst the darkness of the night and the shadows of the columns. Shaina could not answer at once. She was not sure about was she was doing there herself.

"I…" Shaina hesitated and giggled again. Milo could not stop wondering for the thousandth time in the last few seconds, why the woman was there. However, the soft laughter of the Amazon's made him grow more curious. "I came here, because I think I owe you something, Scorpio Milo."

"You owe me?" he asked, crossing his arms on his chest, and leaning the weight of his body on his right side.

"You came to my house and treated me with respect. No one has ever done that for me."

As Shaina was talking, Milo looked at her closely. The woman's silhouette was perfect and the way her hair fell down her back. And he also noticed how the mask shone under the moonlight.

"Respect is something you give freely. You owe me nothing, Ophiuchus."

"I see." She responded, noticing he had called her by her warrior's name and not her own. Shaina wanted to leave the place, and in fact she began to walk downstairs, but it was Milo's voice what stopped her, making her turn.

"Why have you truly come, Shaina? You're a warrior just as I am and you know about respect as much as I do. Tell me, please." The man said, walking towards the woman who was now standing a bit closer to him.

"I came…" she hesitated, realising that maybe for once in her life, she was acting as if she were a teenager. "Why did you want to see my face, Milo?"

The delicate way in which Shaina had said his name, made Milo flinch, for he was not sure about what to do now that he had her in front of him. "Why did you want to see my face, Milo?" She repeated.

The man stretched her hand, almost touching the cold mask. Why was she asking him that if she was not to let him see her without it. Milo pulled his hand back, afraid of what his actions might bring.

"I…I've meant to see your face since I saw you the first time, Shaina."

"When you saw me the first time? You, the Saints have never been in the women's barricades…when did it—"

"The day you came here…to Sanctuary…the same day I arrived here myself."

Shaina did not expect that answer. She had never imagined Milo had seen her back then, so many a year ago, and it had all taken her aback. It had truly been so many years—

Once again, she did not think about her actions and following her sudden reactions, Shaina lowered her head a little and put her hand on the mask, taking it off. Then, she lifted her head, letting the same moon that had bathed her mask, touch her face.

Milo remained speechless. The woman was more beautiful than Aioria had told him, and her smell—no, angels should not smell like that, he knew. Shaina took his hand, the same he had stretched before and moved it to her face. Milo reacted, caressing the skin as if truly worshipping it.

"Why…"

"I wanted to make it up to you Milo. Yes, I know about respect…as a warrior…no one before you had ever treated me as a woman."

She said the words, he heard them, feeling himself being drawn into the space she had created for him, for she had also flared her cosmos, making her own venom combine with Milo's, turning them into one. He wanted to hold her against his chest. Tell her what his heart had kept to himself for a long time. Yet he dared not, remembering Aioria's words about her loving Seiya.

"I still don't get it." He said, moving backwards, "I've heard you love the Pegasus saint...people say…"

"I know what they say and in the past it was all true…now…"

"What's changed now?"

"I don't know…maybe it's what happened with you at my place, or maybe it's my coming tonight and see how your cosmos and mine get along...maybe it is that I want to change my stars…"

"Athena…" he whispered, making her doubt with that mere action.

It was now Shaina's time to withdraw and move from him. Perhaps, she thought, it had not been a good idea after all. Milo did not know how many seconds or minutes they had passed, but reacted when Shaina was taking the first step down to Libra. The man ran, jumping to the lower steps, almost falling and the woman with him.

"Shaina! Don't go! Please!"

"You didn't want me here in the first place, Milo…I came and gave you what I wanted and you only speak of Seiya!"

The man smiled tenderly, staring at her. Milo made her go back to middle of the temple. "It's not only your face, Shaina." He began to say, "It's all you that I want, woman." He ended, taking her by the arms.

"I'm not worthy of this… Milo…"

"It is me…" he responded, taking her hands and putting them on his chest, "what I offer, Shaina. Let's not talk about worth, or the past. It's my present and my future that I have for you."

The woman nodded, closing her eyes while he kept murmuring soft words in her hear. She let him take her in his arms. She smiled when he smelled her hair and when his hands moved through it. Shaina even looked at him for a moment, before letting her body respond for her and her lips moved so close to his as to touch them.

Perhaps, reacting without thinking first was a good thing to do every now and then, for it all felt right after the sound of the metal hitting the marble floor and the warmth Milo's arms offered her.


	8. Intimacy

**Intimacy**.

**Theme**s: # 9 The Way Back Home; # 11 The Space between Dream and Reality; # 19 Blindfold; # 22 Crimson.

"Don't look at me."

Milo did look at her one last time, still unsure as to why Shaina had told him not to do so. But then, he saw her; her cheeks painted in crimson because of the excitement she was feeling, her uneven breathing, her chest moving up and down, trying to catch her breath again. Just as he was himself. Yet, he was the first one witnessing Shaina responding to passion, and knowing that, Milo simply agreed to her request.

Their clothing was scattered all over the place, and when he noticed that, Milo looked for and found the piece of cloth Shaina always wore around her waist; he wrapped it around his head, covering his eyes with it, then, he reached out to take her in his arms again.

" Milo…"

"It's this or I won't be able to not look at you."

It was the woman who reached out again, this time looking for his lips to claim as her own. She silently wished she could say what she was feeling, that, if only there were words.

Milo's touch was driving her crazy, taking her to the edge of her emotions. Milo's body was strong and firm. Her bare hands were tracing it while he sighed at her touch. He was trembling, she felt him; his shivering hands looking for her body, her skin trembling itself under his fingers.

Shaina closed her eyes, unable to look at Milo, for the pleasure she was feeling was too overwhelming. His body had perfectly matched hers and soon, skin was the only barrier between them.

Ineffable Chronos continued its way and minutes became hours. The Moon trailed her path across the sky, losing to the Sun, who was hurrying her so that he could shine. The smell of their bodies filled them and Milo held Shaina tighter, still trying to catch his own breath. One more kiss, one that said how much he loved her once again.

"Beautiful." He muttered, making the woman blush.

"You can't see me…how can you say that?" She asked laughing.

"I don't need to see you to know it."

Shaina moved in his arms, to then take the piece of cloth from his eyes. "Can you still say the same?" she asked.

"Now, even more." He smiled as only she could see him smiling, his turquoise eyes revealing the depth of his love.

"Are you going home soon?" Shaina wondered, still staring back at him, though willing to change the topic, for it was still embarrassing for her to receive such attention.

"I'm home, Shaina." The man said yawning, pulling her against his chest as if it were the most natural thing to do.

Shaina was still blushing.


	9. Loss

**Loss**

**Theme****s**: # 6 Sin/Crime, # 10 Shiny Red (Bonus list, replaces #26 Wall), # 12 Strength/Weakness, # 13 Cry/Tears, # 28 Sand.

Shaina had reached Sanctuary's cemetery. The long path had nothing but scared her, for she was fearing the worst. The energy around the sacred place had been fluctuating, changing from Athena's protective aura to one that was dangerous to an extent she could not comprehend. Yet, the woman understood as soon as she saw the graves opened from the inside. Only one in the world had such power and in that way, she let the other Saints know. What were they to do? She a Silver Saint and the others? Nothing but Bronze Saints that the truth said, had done nothing for Athena in the past?

Shaina shivered, for there was a bad omen in all that.

That morning, when they had woken up, Milo and her had talked about death. It was not a common conversation to have with the person you talk about spending your life with, yet, that had been the topic. Milo had said he was not afraid of death. That he respected death for he knew it better than anyone, especially given that he was death itself. The woman had listened carefully to each one of his words and had hugged him from behind, he still sitting at the table, while she was making breakfast. Ophiuchus trembled again. She never cooked—had that been a bad omen as well?

There had been a moment though, in which Milo had remained silent, making her uncomfortable. It had also been at that moment, that Shaina had felt more vulnerable. _'I don't wanna die, though…'_ he had said, smiling sadly, _'I'm scared…you know? What will happen to what I was in this life? Will you miss me? Will I be ready to let you go?'_ the depth of his words had made her fear as well, for she understood them. And him.

The woman had hugged him, and kissed him deeply; while he, feeling bewitched by her had fallen to her enchantments and had responded with all his being. They had shared their time and laughed that day—until the afternoon befell and they took different paths. Shaina knew not of Milo's whereabouts yet at that moment, when she was lost in her thoughts and trying to prevent a higher tragedy to happen, she felt him. What was he doing in Athena's temple?

The ground under her feet had started to shake, and in a moment in which she turned to look towards the place Milo was in, she saw his cosmos shining brightly and pain pierced through her, as if she had been stung by him. The woman opened her eyes, and for a second, she intended to scream and go to see what was happening, but she could not. Her duty was first. Milo's duty was first. And more importantly, Sanctuary was first.

The Bronze Saints faithful to Athena were already there. Just a few moments ago, she had exchanged a few words with Cygnus and Andromeda and they were already running upstairs, to the twelve Temples. Jabu was now helping her burn the opened graves and with them, the ones that were still closed.

The cosmos of the Gold Saints had been burning in the place. Even those of the ones who had been long dead had revived and were now shining next to their fellows—and against them. One by one, they had started to disappear. Deathmask and Aphrodite, then Shaka. She gasped. For Saga, Camus and Shura were now facing Aioria, Mu and Milo.

Milo—the morning they had spent was before her eyes once again. Yes, it was definitely a bad omen.

She sat near the Coliseum, for her place was not among those closest to Athena. Jabu and the others were rounding Sanctuary, making sure nothing else was to happen. She was concentrating on that which was taking place far from her. Two more cosmos were facing each other in Aries. Shaka was gone, she could assure and now the others were moving upstairs, back to Athena's.

She followed her feet through the rocks and the sand and climbed the hills until she found herself hidden behind the columns of the last of the Temples. Shaina had walked that path many times before, never with such weight on her heart. The Amazon saw them reunited. The last six Saints, all dressed with their armours, shining gold, deep dark. Athena and Kanon with them.

The woman feared. Athena had suddenly taken the blade to her throat and seconds later, Milo was smiling towards the place she was standing as if saying goodbye.

Shaina wanted to scream, yet Milo's name was said in her mind alone. She had meant to run to him before he disappeared, clearly following their enemy.

"No." she finally managed to say, before falling on her knees and break into tears.


	10. Grief

**Grief**

**Theme**: # 4 Constellation (bonus list, replaces #3 Mirror), # 4 The Sound of the Waves, # 2 Cape/ Promontory (bonus list, replaces of #18 Play),# 24 Meditation, # 27 Awakening ,# 29 Memory(ies)

If it weren't for the sound of the waves pounding against the rocks, you could've heard the laughter of the children who lived once in Sanctuary, but were now gone. You could've seen the twelve gold saints were they were still a bunch of little children and were just getting along with each other; they could've been seen sharing with each other—if only it weren't for the reality surrounding them.

Though it was sunny, the day was also cold. Perhaps it was the fact that the ones who had survived felt cold inside. Perhaps it was the fact that they were going through a commemorative burial. The Masters of the Zodiac Houses had passed away. Only a few silver saints and another few of bronzes remained. Athena had returned with the surviving former bronze saints and was now secluded back in her home, looking after the Pegasus Saint. None of the others, Phoenix, Andromeda, Cygnus or Dragon had set foot on Sanctuary. Only those souls forsaken by Athena that were now gathered in Cape Sunion were the remnants of what Sanctuary once was.

Marin had started the ceremony. Since there were no bodies to mourn for, she had decided to make it all end quickly. There were only the memories of what had been lived with those who were not anymore. The glory gained through their sacrifice and service to Athena.

Jabu, Ban, Geki, Nachi and Ichi were now walking back to the old Parthenon. The silver saints who were there, had also departed along with them. Only Marin and Shaina remained.

"Are you ok?" Marin asked finding no response from Shaina. The woman took her mask off, allowing Shaina to witness her own suffering. Red, swollen eyes faced the cold mask that appeared to stare back. Marin meant to take Shaina's mask off herself, but the woman's freezing hand stopped her. Yet, Marin insisted, and though she didn't try to take the mask off again, she did touch it with sorrow. "Will you be ok?" Marin asked again.

Shaina simply remained silent. The woman turned away, her gaze wandering on the sea and the landscape, "Will you?" she responded, for she knew her loss was also Marin's.

"Have to." Marin said, "We have to." She said again in a whisper.

"What now, Marin?" Eagle shrugged instinctively, before noticing Shaina's face was facing hers.

"We'll turn our love into Sanctuary and we'll ensure its life."

"Why?"

"Because _they_ loved Sanctuary and died for it, otherwise, it would've all been in vain."

"Right." Shaina murmured and then silence fell upon them.

"For now, let's just grieve, Shaina." Marin said in a lower voice.

Marin believed the two of them had covetously loved those who like them, belonged to Athena alone. And they had been loved back; it was all because of that that they felt they could at least that one time let go and cry. Or so, Shaina tried. The woman held Eagle silently. Shaina acknowledged Marin needed that moment for herself in order to release her pain. She felt Marin trembling in her arms, and then she felt calmed. Both did, though Shaina hadn't cried. A silent hug that drew them closer as friends; their grief for both Aioria and Milo, and for Sanctuary bounded them for a lifetime.

The time to return came hastily. Night had arrived, yet, there wasn't a single star in the sky. Were the stars grieving as well, Shaina wondered standing on the place; Marin was already returning to Sanctuary. Were the stars really mourning for the death of those they protected? One more loss to them, she whispered. One more guardian who will come to be.

The moon was shining bright in a cloudless night. And as the wind blew her hair and made it untangled, Shaina turned to look around her. In the silence she was now enjoying, she could actually hear the laughter of those who were dead. It wasn't a child's laughter after all. It was a grown man, one who had fallen for her many years ago and who had shared with her until recently. The woman could see him in the moonlight. Shaina smiled and this time, when Milo smiled at her, she didn't scream out of pain.

The woman murmured something to the wind, and she saw him smiling broadly, before walking away from her and joining the other souls a few meters from him. She waved goodbye.

With Athena gone and no gold saints in the place, Shaina and Marin were now the most powerful Saints remaining in Sanctuary. Its future was on their shoulders but that, Shaina thought, would have to wait until the next day. For now, Shaina reached Marin and walked by her side to their cottages; having an absurd conversation that would help them survive the unbearable pain that despite understanding, threatened with consuming them.


End file.
